Stay With Me (Yandere! Fuji Syuusuke x Reader) one shots
by AllySasaki
Summary: In which Fuji doesn't want to let go of the woman he loves, for he is too scared to let go of her. He doesn't want to make the same mistakes all over again, but he still locked [Name] in a room with no other place for her to go. And what will happen if she opposes Fuji? Read on to find out. (Rated M for violence and later scenes)
1. Osuuu!

Hello! Ally Sasaki here and this is my first ever story written here at FanFiction lol, so if I have any mistakes or anything, please do tell me ;) But don't worry, I am no amateur because I have been using this site called Wattpad since 2012 so bear with me hahaha!

So here it is: a Yandere! Fuji Syuusuke fanfiction! I don't do yaoi (but I read them and git the hang of it, I might be doing some yaoi here and there once I get used a to this site) but here's a Fuji x OC one. Enjoy, you little sadists nyahahaha :P

* * *

 **Stay With Me**

 _"Seigaku, fight!"_

[Name] smiled as she sees her childhood best friend, Syusuke Fuji, as he runs laps with the Seigaku regulars. She even recalled that time when the both of them graduated Junior High School, and the both of them separated ways since Fuji wanted to go to a tennis powerhouse school. [Name] supported him, but she was a bit sad since Fuji had been her crush. But now, her affection for him had faded. 

Fuji has finished his training regimen when he saw [Name]. A big smile appeared on his face as he ran towards her, "[Name]-chan!" 

"Syusuke, it's been a while." She smiles back, hugging him. 

"I'm glad you came, I only asked you to go through email, and here you are!" Fuji says, breaking the hug as he drinks from his water bottle. 

[Name] grinned. "Anything for my best friend." She noticed that his smile faded a bit, but she just shrugged it off. 

Fuji grabbed his stuff from the club room and he was ready to go home. [Name] missed him so much, and she cannot believe that he had grown ever since. But he still had that same comforting smile. It was really refreshing. 

"So, [name]-chan," He starts the conversation as they walk on the sidewalk. "I've heard that you already have a boyfriend?" 

She nodded. "Yeah, two weeks." 

"That's... nice." Fuji smiles weakly. Then he offers his water bottle to her, "You look dehydrated. You should drink some fluids." 

[Name] shook her head, not accepting the offer since it would be completely weird. And it almost looked like he was offering an indirect kiss. "It's okay, Syusuke. I can drink water by the time I go home." 

He smiles. But there was something behind that smile. Was it... deceit? "I insist. You should take care of yourself often." 

She couldn't disagree no more. After all, her throat was a bit scratchy at the moment, so she took the offer. She grabbed the water bottle from Fuji, and drank the contents of it. And suddenly [Name] had become dizzy. She didn't know what happened after that. 

* * *

**lame prologue i kno**

 **but i PROMISE It'LL GET BETTER ;)**

 **xx, sasaki**


	2. Chapter 1 - Trapped

**1\. Trapped - 876 words**

* * *

"W-what's happening..." 

Those were the first words that [Name] said as she looked at her surroundings. It was dark, so she couldn't see anything at all. It was like she was blind, but then she noticed that there was a blindfold that covered her eyes. She tugged her wrists, but winced as she felt a tight rope that was tied around them. 

She groaned to herself. Her mind wasn't helping either-she didn't even know how did she get into this situation. All she knew was that she was supposed to visit her friend, Fuji Syusuke on his training at Seigaku. Everything had become awry since then, and now she finds herself just sitting in one place. Trapped like a kidnapped child. 

Maybe she _really_ was kidnapped. The thought sent shudders over her body. But who would do this kind of act? Oh, how she hoped it was all a prank. 

"Oh come on now, whoever's out there, please..." [Name] cried as she felt tears soaking her blindfold. "Please help me." 

A familiar laugh ensued the room as [Name] stopped her wails. She squints at the blindfold, "Who's there?" 

"It's just like how Inui told me. You didn't remember what happened, did you?" 

[Name] shook her head. But then she recognized the voice, "S-Syusuke..?" 

He laughed again. "You're right, [Name]-chan! Well done!" 

Now she's scared. That wasn't the Fuji Syusuke she knows. There was a trace of malice and lust in his voice, only sugar-coated. His voice made her weak, and she didn't like the feeling, at all. "What's happening?" 

Fuji's nimble fingers untied her blindfold. [Name] squints to adjust her eyesight for a moment, and as soon as she did, the both of them were alone in a room. There was a bed on one corner, and there was a bathroom on another one. The walls were tainted black, and the room was surprisingly neat. Yet [Name] was tied on a chair. 

"You look so clueless," Fuji giggles. "I love that face of yours." 

"Syusuke! Answer me!" Now [Name] was frustrated. The boy in front of him just went on with his usual face as he walked around the room. 

"I made Inui make me a juice that could make people forget what happened for approximately five hours before that person drank the juice." He explains. "I now see how it worked so wonderfully! Inui would be glad to see the results, but sadly, _I'm the only one who could see you from now on_." Fuji licked his lips as he laughed sadistically. 

[Name] raised her eyebrows. "Fuji... Please stop this joke already, I have a lot of things to do, okay?" 

Fuji stopped laughing, then he opens his eyes as he looked down on the frail girl. "Who said this was a joke?" 

[Name] gulped at the sight of the man in front of her. "F-Fuji, what are you doing, you don't own me! You're just a frien-" A slap resounded on her cheek. 

"Just a friend?" Fuji repeats, his eyes piercing through her. "If you say those words again, you will regret it." 

"Syusuke Fuji, this isn't amusing!" [Name] whined. 

The genius tennis player licked his lips. "You look so amusing to me, [Name]." Then he leaned down to kiss her lips. He glides his tongue on her mouth as she let out a forced moan. She tried to push him away, but it was no use since her wrists were tied, and her face was strictly held by his hands. 

"S-Syusuke, ahn!" [Name] cried out, kicking him on his leg. Fuji winced as he stopped the kiss. But her kick was weak, and it didn't have any effect on him at all. 

Fuji laughed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "You're mine now, [Name]. Only mine. And you can't escape this room, ever. No one can see you but me. No one can hear your voice but me. No one can love you but me!" 

[Name] was starting to get really scared. So she trembled as she did. Fuji undid the ropes on her wrists. He expected that she would get her hands punching him anytime now, but her hands were still. 

_The door's wide open._ [Name] plans in her own head. _I have to distract him so I could escape this madness._

"Syusuke! You know I'm afraid of spiders, r-right?" 

"I know everything about you, my dear. Don't underestimate me." He says within a smile. 

"There's one right there!" She exclaims, pointing to the other side of the room. It was a hustle, but luckily, Syusuke proceeded to walk towards that corner with his back facing her. Now's her chance. 

[Name] ran as fast as she could towards the door. Her heart was pounding as she ran through the halls, looking for some escape route or an exit. She immediately sees the exit, much to her excitement. And when she's about to open it, a hand pulled her backwards. 

"AHCK!" [Name] cried as she felt Fuji's hands tightening on her neck as he raised her from the floor. She didn't have time to process what was happening, and she cannot breathe. 

Fuji just sent her a smile, "Where were you going, [Name]-chan?" 

There was no escape in this.

* * *

 **Well so much for yandere Fuji :P *nosebleeds***

**I'm sorry this is too short! This is just the introduction thingy yet I named it chapter one so just don't mind it lol :'^ there will be more chapters to come, so stay tuned guys! (an even more hot yandere fuji will appear ahihihi) /slapped**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! Pls comment and tell me what you guys think ;)**

 **xx, sasaki**


End file.
